powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Lunar Manipulation
The ability to manipulate aspects of the moon. Sub-power of Cosmic Manipulation. Opposite to Solar Manipulation. Also Called *Lunakinesis *Menekinesis *Moon Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate all aspects of a moon, including its gravity and the effects it has on planet, reflective surface, time-keeping, etc. and use its lunar energy. Given that it is the brightest object in the sky after the Sun, Moons prominence in the sky and its regular cycle of phases have, since ancient times, made the Moon an important cultural influence on language, calendars, art and mythology. The Moon's gravitational influence produces the ocean tides and the minute lengthening of the day. The Moon's current orbital distance, about thirty times the diameter of Earth, causes it to appear almost the same size in the sky as the Sun, allowing it to cover the Sun nearly precisely in total solar eclipses. Applications * Dust Manipulation * Earth Manipulation ** Sand Manipulation * Gravity Manipulation affects: ** Earth Manipulation ** Ocean Manipulation ** Water Manipulation * Light Manipulation without Color Manipulation: Moon-light is always a variation of grey-white. * Lunar Attacks * Lunar Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. * Lunar Empowerment * Lunar Energy Manipulation * Reflection Manipulation * Time Manipulation ** Temporal Cognition Techniques * Lunakinetic Combat * Lunaportation * Lunar Healing * Moon Blocking Variations * Dark Moon Manipulation * Esoteric Moon Manipulation * Lunar Embodiment * Pure Moon Manipulation Associations * Combined with Solar Manipulation, user may be able to learn Eclipse Manipulation. * Astrokinetic Combat * Astronomical Objects Manipulation * Cosmic Manipulation * Darkness Manipulation * Environmental Manipulation * Eternal Night Inducement * Freezing being able to control the cold of space. * Lunar Mind * Magic * Vacuum Adaptation The Moon and the lunar cycle are associated with the emotions, madness (lunacy), subconscious and dreams, fertility (especially female one), blood, illusions, transformation, intuition and repeating cycles. * Blood Manipulation * Cycle Manipulation * Emotion Manipulation/Mental Manipulation ** Confusion Inducement ** Madness Manipulation ** Sleep Manipulation ** Subconscious Manipulation * Fertility Inducement * Illusion Awareness * Illusion Manipulation * Intuitive Aptitude * Shapeshifting * Transmutation Limitations *Available powers may depend/be tied to lunar cycle. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. Known Users See Also: Lunacy Gallery Yue Cardcaptors.jpg|Yue (Cardcaptor Sakura) Ruby_Moon.jpg|Ruby Moon (Cardcaptor Sakura) Saïx Berserk.png|Saïx (Kingdom Hearts) draws power from the moon to enter a berserker rage. Moonlight.png|Moonlight (Gekkō) from Soul Eater atlantika_isabel_oli_alona.jpg|Alona (Atlantika) has the ability to manipulate the power of the moon. Princess_Celestia_ID_S4E01.png|Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) can raise both the Sun and the Moon. Princess Luna ID S5E04.png|Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) raises the moon for night to come. Artemis H.png|Artemis (Valkyrie Crusade) Selene_H.png|Selene (Valkyrie Crusade) Tsukuyomi H.png|Tsukuyomi (Valkyrie Crusade) Marici H.png|Marici (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of sun and moon. Toneri.jpg|Toneri Ootsutsuki (Naruto) possesses the Tenseigen which allows him to manipulate the moon. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Earth Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Nature Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Moon-Based Abilities